nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: The Warning
Disney Heroes Episode: The Warning Rated: TV-Y7 The Plot Our Heroes are greeted by Cale & Akima from the Titan A.E Universe with Future Kim Possible, her daughter Anne and the Ancient Spirit to give Ann Possible a warning that will destroy Earth. The Episode 1st Half Our Heroes were enjoying a Chicken Dinner with Shego, Kim's archenemy when the Ancient Spirit arrived to see the Disney Heroes, he askes Peter Parker, Goku and Ann Possible to head someplace in private On the rooftop of the Empire State Building, the Ancient Spirit brings in Cale & Akima who are from the Dreamland Universe and Future Kim Possible as a 30 year-old with her 10 year-old Daughter Anne from 12 years into the Future. Goku shows them the Super Saiyan Transformation and she transformed also then they did a quick test from the sword attacks. The Ancient Spirit tells him that he's powerful and Ann succeed on Karate-chop the brick in the Marital Arts. Cale tells them that Future Kim and Anne is from 13 years of the Future, plus he and Akima got settled at Dreamland then Anne also tells them the warning... (Young Anne): 'In 2 months from now on the morning of November 5th of this year at 10 Am, a creature will come out of the Master Emerald from Floating Island and attack New York City, he's a monster of pure evil and his power levels is higher than ours...so once he arrives, Earth will be gone for good' 2nd Half The Creature that Anne told them about is Chaos, he needs the 7 Chaos Emeralds to transform into his Perfect Form and flood all coastlines. Plus he wants to wipe out half of Mankind in order to control the Earth. Future Kim also give Ann bad news that the Disney Heroes will be destroyed in 2 months and with Piccolo killed, the Earth's Dragonballs will vanish so they won't be wished back to life and to make matters worst, Elastigirl's daughter Violet Parr will die by the Heart Virus and both Ann & Goku might get it if they touch Violet. Ann tells them that she can make a difference to save Violet and that's when Future Kim gives her the Antidote that will destroy the Heart Virus and save Violet plus History must change, Akima tells her that the Ancient Spirit told James Possible that Kim will help her Mom and Sister including her Family to fufill their Destiny. Then Ann, Spider-Man & Goku got teliported back to HQ now they must make a decision on whatever or not to train for the battle against Chaos, but Elastigirl heard everything while recording the Video Camera and she tells them if they're in or out, the Heroes agreed to Train for the next 2 Months and they'll get the 7 Chaos Emeralds They see Cale & Akima with Future Kim, Anne and the Ancient Spirit took off in their flying Time-Machine heading back to the Dreamland Universe and the episode ends. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, we find Ann Possible & her Team having Lunch on the Rooftop with a view of Manhattan Island) Ann Possible: 'I made the Chicken Pita Sandwich for allies who need healthy Nutrition' Nani: 'It looks Organic, but tasty' Elastigirl: (She tells them the bad news that she heard on the phone) 'And that's the whole story. In 2 months, all of us except Kim, the Turtles and Spider-Man will die in the battle against Chaos' Mary Jane: 'I never knew this prediction might become real Spider-Man: 'The Future is in our hands so you must make a decision if you're in or you're out. When the time comes, you won't have anyplace to hide' Violet: 'We're going to help you out' Nani: 'I have an idea. If we find all 7 Emeralds before Chaos arrives, we'll use them to destroy the creature and Earth is saved' Joss Possible: 'This could work, Nani. We don't need to train for 6 weeks anyway' Raphael: 'By the time we get all 7 Chaos Emeralds before Halloween, it'll be too late!' Violet: 'Get over yourselves, Nani's plan might work!' Sonic: 'Well, Chaos have not shown up yet so I'll be training with Tails & Knuckles' Casey Jones: 'The Turtles and April including myself will train also' Ancient Spirit: 'What we're about to tell you is top secret, so listen carefully' Ann Possible: 'I'm good at keeping secrets but you have my word' Cale: 'My name is Cale Tucker and this is my girlfriend Akima, we come from the other side of the Normal Universe and got transported into the Dreamland Universe from our Cryo-sleep on a Spaceship' Ann Possible: 'Wow, that's amazing' Akima: 'Plus after we got the Space crew settled, we were thinking about getting married and adopting a child' Goku: 'This is great, Cale is going to be a daddy' Ancient Spirit: 'I also want to tell you the warning, now listen very closely. In 2 months from now, on the morning of November 1st at 10 Am, a dangerous creature will show up at Times Square attacking anything he sees, he's the First Horcrux of Venom's secret Immortality. He has the Mind Infinity Stone, plus he has a power level equal to our standers, and it's a monster' (A quick flashback shows a shadow creature shooting water from its mouth and tentacles) Young Anne: 'Once he shows up, Earth will be destroyed and half of Mankind will be wiped out' Ann Possible: 'Who is he?' Cale: 'His name is Chaos, and he was inside of the Master Emerald...until now' Future Kim Possible: 'Before we can tell you about the Threat, could you transform into a Super Saiyan?' Goku: 'Ok' (Then he powers up to Super Saiyan) Future Kim Possible: 'Excellent, now we can both be Super Saiyans' (Then she transform into a Female Super Saiyan) Ann Possible: 'I thought the Echidna Tribe gave their lives to sealed him in the Master Emerald' Ancient Spirit: 'Thanks to Tikal. (Ann becomes serious) This is 1 battle you're gonna wish you'll fight to the very end. Look, I'm sorry to say this, Ann. I know you're a great Hero and also a good person, but letting Venom release Chaos from the Master Emerald will haunt you & your family including Sonic the Hedgehog and his Freedom Fighters Team. He's like anything you ever faced before' (A 2nd flashback shows the Ancient Village 4,000 years ago with a few temples and the Shrine of the Master Emerald) Future Kim Possible: 'Chaos is a dangerous monster and plans to spread fear after he escapes from the Master Emerald, if I knew where he is, I'll be paying him a visit instead of you' (Present Day) Goku: 'What's his plan? Is he going to do this 'I'm gonna destroy the Earth' idea?' Akima: 'Correct. But the moment Chaos comes out, he plans to destroy mankind and his first act is execute the Echidna Elder' (The final flashback shows Chaos taking out the Echidna Elder with the laser blast) Future Kim Possible: 'Living on Earth in my time is a nightmare, my daughter Anne and I was always running and looking for a new way out' Goku: 'You trained to become a Female Super Saiyan in a flash. And yet, you're saying is that Chaos is powerful' Future Kim Possible: 'He is, hunting down humans is his own favorite hobby...so there's nothing much I can still do except run' Spider-Man: 'What about my Heroes and my team, are they going to help you?' Ancient Spirit: 'I'm afraid not...they're all dead. In exactly 2 months from now, the Earth's Hero Organzation will be wiped out' Ann Possible: (Gasp!) Future Kim Possible: 'I'm sorry, Mom. But your Granddaughter Anne, my twin brothers Jim & Tim, and I'm all that's left of our Family. I'm doing the best I can, They're all gone!' (A few Z-Fighters disappear including Kida and Elastigirl) Ancient Spirit: 'Kida, Elastigirl and the Z-Fighters are going to die in a horrible battle and only Monique, Spider-Man, Jim & Tim, Violet Parr, the 4 Turtles, my Granddaughter Anne and my cousin Joss Possible will be the survivors left including your best friend Gohan Jr, they escape from Chaos but then 13 years later, he finally get him. That was 1 month ago in my time. Piccolo is also gone when Chaos destroys him also, so there's no way to wish the dead people back without the Dragonballs' Goku: 'But what about Violet? Will she get killed by Chaos also including me & Ann?' Akima: 'No, she'll die before it. In a couple weeks from now, she's going to catch the Heart Virus that'll attack her and if you & Ann try to touch her...you both are going to die also' Ann Possible: 'What!?' Future Kim Possible: 'Sorry to tell you the bad news, but it's a deady heart virus that'll start attacking Violet soon, and you'll both might get infected by a single touch of her body, not even her Force powers can heal it. But making the Time Machine has cost more people lives by Chaos. (Then she gets upset and slams both fists on the bricks) Darn him! He's too strong' Goku: 'What a waste, darn it. Violet wanted to battle Chaos so bad, she also won't get a chance to battle him' Ancient Spirit: 'You mean after all that, she wants to battle Chaos?' Spider-Man: 'This Challenge is tough, but maybe we can make a difference' Cale: 'And that's where we come in. (He hands Ann a large bottle of Super Upgrade Vaccinate) I want you to give her this, it's a super antidote that'll cure all diseases. There's no cure for the Heart Virus that Violet is going to get but within 2 months from now, there is. Make sure she drinks this and she'll be better' Ann Possible: 'This cure is red, so I bet it's Strawberry flavor' Future Kim Possible: 'I shouldn't be doing this because it's going to change History. But for me, I was living in fear with no way out. So you're the one who can make a difference' Cale: 'We better head to Dreamland, my friends need our help building a clock tower' Anne Possible: 'Plus I better head back so I can tell Peter & Mary Jane that the Mission went normal' Ann Possible: 'Just stay safe, my future Granddaughter...and thanks for the Antidote' (Then Ann, Goku and Spider-Man got teliported back to HQ) Goku: 'Aw man, now what? 2 months? How am I going to let them know?' Gohan Jr: 'Maybe we should train while on missions and maybe, we'll find the Chaos Emeralds' Nani: (Sighs) 'Are you lolo? Ok, fine. But when Chaos shows up to destroy Earth, don't come crying to me when I say 'I've Told you so' Ann Possible: 'Then it's settled, we all train together' Goku: 'We better train for 7 long weeks and we better make them count' Kim Possible: 'On November 1st, we'll meet at a rooftop near Times Square at 9 Am. And if you don't want to battle Chaos, just stay home' Shego: 'Kimmy, I wanna let you know that since we're agreeing to fight together against Chaos...just don't get your hopes up. Because when this is over, we'll settle the score' (Then she leaves) (Last Lines of the Episode) (Cale & Akima including Future Kim Possible, her daughter Anne and the Ancient Spirit is about to head into Time) Cale: (Thinking) 'Violet, you'll make it through the Heart Virus and have a better Future. At least I meet Ann and Goku to remind them about the threat, and Kim...let the good Spirits protect your heart' (Then they disappear on their Time Machine) Monique: 'There they go, off to Dreamland Universe' Joss Possible: 'Wow, Mom. Do you really think Cale & Akima are from the Future?' Ann Possible: 'Correct, Joss.' Gallery Goku knows about Chaos's arrival date and Violet's unown death by the heart virus.jpg|Goku knows about Chaos's arrival Ann sees the long path to Venom's Robot on Broadway.png|Ann now knows about the Warning from Future Kim Shego tells Kim something before she leave.jpg|Shego reminds Kim that they'll duel after dealing with Chaos Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Hope